


Fallen For You

by Miraculous_Wolf



Series: Supernatural Love [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared has puppy eyes, Jared is adorable, Jensen is a flirt, Jensen is an awkward shit, Librarian!Misha, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nerd!Jared, adorable!Jared, awkward!Jensen, inlove!Jared, inlove!Jensen, librarian!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: Jensen knew he was pathetic. So so pathetic. It wasn’t a self-esteem issue. It was a fact. He was so good a silver tonguing women to sleep with him, a true gift. Yet, he couldn’t even talk to the cute guy who worked at the library.He was screwed.This can be looked at as a prequel to Crown of Love.





	

**Fallen For You**

Jensen knew he was pathetic. So so pathetic. It wasn’t a self-esteem issue. It was a fact. He was so good a silver tonguing women to sleep with him, a true gift. Yet, he couldn’t even talk to the cute guy who worked at the library. He could barely look at the guy.

Jared Padalecki.

He wasn’t ashamed on how he got the name. Misha was a bit upset, not wanting to work at the stupid library when he could be working on his own business. Turned out, Misha fell in love with the job. Even more so, his co-worker.

It wasn’t the type of love Jensen had for Jared. Misha loved Jared but more in a brother verse. He knew that Jared was off limits. If only Jensen had the courage to actually _talk_ to the hazel eyed beauty. For now, he was stuck pretending to be interested in the new book series Supernatural. It was about two brothers who fight demons and try to save the world. There’s more drama in there but he didn’t pay attention to it. The only reason he was reading it was because Jared loves to series.

Jensen is pathetic. _He knows._

Misha gave him that tidbit and Jensen launched into reading the first three books with vigor. They weren’t bad but it wasn’t a very believable plot. Jensen wasn’t really big on religion anyway but he didn’t believe God would just leave and he certainly didn’t believe in angels or demons. But Jared loved it and loved the plot so they couldn’t be that bad…

“Oh, I love this one.” A voice jumped Jensen out of his thoughts. He forgot he was in the library again, not exactly staring but gazing at Jared every once in a while. Looking up, Jensen’s voice got caught in his throat.

Jared _freaking_ Padalecki was smiling at him with sparkly eyes.

One thing Jensen loved about Jared was that when he looked at you, you were immediately the center of his attention. Nothing deters it. You are the most important thing. It made Jensen melt _every single time._

“Uh, w-what one?”

“The one your reading: Heart. It was my absolute favorite!” Jared pushed his glasses further on his nose and smiled sweetly at him. His lean frame was hovering over Jensen’s shoulder, hair falling into Jared’s eyes making him huff in amused frustration. Jared flicked his hair back and Jensen got a clear view of his hazel eyes, gold specks decorating the orbs.

“I’m sorry.” Jared suddenly apologized.

“What for?”

“Your Misha’s friend, right? Jensen?”

_Holy crap. Jared Padalecki knows his name. Oh my god. He can die happy now._

“Yeah, yeah that’s me.”

“It’s just that, you hadn’t turned the page in almost 20 minutes. I was sorta worried.” Jared explained sheepishly. Jensen blinked and realized that yes that was true. It also brought another thought to mind.

“You were watching me?”

Jared blushed a beautiful shade of pink. It dusted along his already rosy cheeks and made him look so adorable, Jensen just wanted to hold him. But then he got a cheeky smile in place and grinned almost deviously at Jensen.

“I was just reciprocating the action.”

Jensen felt himself flush at the implication. He didn’t know he was caught. That was sorta embarrassing. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Can’t exactly help myself, your adorable.”

_He did NOT just say that! Stupid mouth!_

Jared giggled and sat across from him almost shyly, slipping his glasses off and in his shirt pocket. He gazed at Jensen for a few seconds before picking up the ignored copy of Heart, bookmarking Jensen’s page before flipping through the pages (how fucking thoughtful).

“So, do you like the series so far?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s ok. Not really my thing but, I like it.”

Jared laughed again and holy shit it was beautiful. He looked thoughtful for a second before smiling. “Wait till you meet Cas. He’s one of my favorite characters so far.”

“Who’s your favorite?” Jensen was curious. He needed to know _everything_. God…he was such a loser.

“Dean. He is my absolute favorite. He’s so funny and I just get a feel from him. I wanna hug him most of the time.” Jared admitted, shrugging off his own embarrassment. “What about you?”

“Personally, I love Sammy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I can sorta relate to him, you know?” Jared looked at him curiously, eyes solely focused on Jensen. “Like, my parents wanted me to continue the family business but I wanted to go to college and I did.”

“Really! What did you study?”

“I studied Sports Medicine and became a physical therapist.” Jensen said proudly. Jared’s eyes lit up and he gushed on how amazing that was. Damn, this kid was so perfect, did he even know that?

“I’m far from perfect.” Jared flushed, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair. Did he say that outloud?

Jensen flashed him a caring smile. “I would love to try to convince you. Maybe over dinner?”

_Welcome back confidence! Where the hell were you?!_

“My shift ends in 10 minutes.” Jared stated, eyes shinning. He stood and started walking back to the front desk before smirking at Jensen from over his shoulder. “What took you so long?”

Jensen cracked a grin and let out loud laughter, ignoring the shushing from the other occupants. Life just got a little sweeter.

 

_~And now_

_I'm Falling for ya, falling for ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from_

_F_ _alling for ya, falling for ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm falling for you~_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to send prompts!!


End file.
